


The Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fantasy, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for the Lunar Chronicles series by Marissa Meyer. listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/the-lunar-chronicles-by-marissa-meyer-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer Playlist

01\. Without You by Lana Del Rey

02\. Selene by Imagine Dragons

03\. Make Me a Robot by Tessa Violet

04\. Something That I Want by Grace Potter

05\. Rabbit Heart by Florence + the Machine

06\. Madness by Muse

07\. Cannonball by Lea Michele

08\. Legendary by The Summer Set

09\. Glory and Gore by Lorde

10\. It's Time by Imagine Dragons

11\. Some Nights by Fun.

12\. Howl by Florence + the Machine

13\. C'mon by Panic! At The Disco & Fun.

14\. Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore

15\. You're Mine by Lea Michele

16\. Of the Moon (Inspired by Cinder by Marissa Meyer) by Jenna Clare

17\. Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille

18\. Counting Stars by OneRepublic

19\. Crown (Inspired by The Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer) by Jenna Clare feat. Gio Navas


End file.
